Fionna IRL
by 2x the awesomes
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if the characters from adventure time were in real life? If you have then read! Sorry for the bad title and summary, please just give my story a try.
1. Chapter 1

Fionna's POV

I woke up, and scratched my head. My sister, Catherine, affectionately nicknamed Cake, wasn't in her bed. I opened the door, and walked down the narrow corridor into the tiny kitchen-diner. Cake was asleep at the table, her head resting on her laptop. I made sure not to wake her as I got a bowl of cereal, and went back to my bedroom to eat.

I changed into my favourite blue tank top and sweat pants, and pulled on my white beanie over my shoulder length blonde hair. I heard a knock at the bedroom door and opened it for Cake. Her usually neat and smooth pale coffee coloured hair was all over her head, and her eyes were bleary with sleep. She smiled wearily at me, and kissed the top of my head.

"You fell asleep working on the book again?" I asked. Cake was an author, and earned a lot of money. Even though she did, we hadn't moved out of our poky little apartment in the city centre. I guess we had just grown fond of it.

Cake nodded. "There's one part that I just can't get right. I was up 'till 3am rewriting it."

"What part it that?" Cake smiled softly.

"The two sisters get the candy prince home again, and he thanks them for all their hard work," she sighed. "It sounds simple, I know, but I just can't get the feeling into his words."

I loved Cake's stories. They were all about two sisters, called Fionna and Cake, based on us, but in that world I was an adventurer, fearless and strong, and she was a magical cat. We lived in a mega rad tree house, and fought monsters and saved the Prince Gumball from danger. In that world, instead of being a lonely kid, I had loads of friends. Not only PG, as we referred to him as, but Marshall Lee the vampire king, Flame Prince, Lumpy Space Prince, Tree Trunks, old Ms. Cinnamon Bun, the list went on and on.

"You will," I said. "You always do." She pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Thanks, baby." We were really close, even more so than regular sisters. We told each other absolutely everything, and loved each other more than anything. We hadn't always been like this, but since our parents died in a train wreak four years ago we had been growing closer and closer. I'll never forget that day.

It was the 15th of July. I was twelve, and Cake had been twenty. I was home-schooled, and so was sitting at home working on maths, with Cake working on her first novel. She had left home, but had come over to take care of me. Our parents had left town on a business trip that would take them the entire weekend. I remember hearing the bell ring, and Cake answering it to a man we had never seen before. He told us that the train our parents, Jaycie and Marcus, were in had crashed, and both our parents were dead.

Even after four years I find it hard to think about, but I had found that if I just locked my sadness inside me, hiding it from everyone except Cake, I could get by without crying every day.

We had sold our nice, big house and moved into the tiny apartment we lived in now. It had a balcony that looked down onto the other houses below us. We were at the top of a twenty story building, and it was fun to gaze over the edge of the balcony and watch the people on their balconies, or look at the town life going on below us.

"Look, sugar," Cake sat down on my bed, and patted the space next to her. I sat down; worried by the serious expression she had on her face. "I think it's time you go to school." I jumped up, and stared, aghast at Cake.

"What? School!? Cake, no! I want to stay here with you, like I always have!"

"Honey, you're gonna be seventeen in a few months, and will be going off to college next year. You'll have to get used to being away from home, and you need to meet other people. You could meet some new friends." I started crying.

"I don't want other friends, Cake! I only want to be here with you!"

"How about this, honey? You go to school until next year, and if at the end of the year you still can't stand it I'll take you back home?" I looked at the floor. I knew my sister well enough to know that when she got an idea into her head she wouldn't budge, so I nodded, tears slipping down my face.

"I'll…I'll try it." Cake let out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks honey. I applied to a school near here and they said they'd take you."

"Without me knowing?" I looked up, for one of first times feeling really furious with my sister. She had gone and done this without me even knowing! She nodded guiltily. "Which school is it?"

"Westridge High." My mouth fell open. I may have never gone to school, but I had certainly heard of Westridge.

"You mean that snobby private school that only millionaires' kids go to?"

"Fionna, it's a very good high school!"

"But we don't have enough money!"

"Honey, we have plenty from my writing job. We may not live in a grand mansion, though we probably could, but we've got more than enough to send you there."

"But the kids who go there look like super models, and all the teachers look really stupid. It looks like the kinda school only super-hot kids with no brains go to."

"It's not like that at all! I had a talk to headmaster, and she showed me around the school. They have a huge science lab and you can do extra sports. Rock-climbing, fencing, basketball, football, running…" I weakened slightly. Cake knew how much I loved sport.

"Well…" I said. "Maybe it won't be too bad. I'll give it a try." Cake hugged me.

"That's my girl. You start next week, so we'll have to go out and get the uniform and go the hairdressers and get you a manicure and a pedicure." I pulled away, and looked at Cake with a confused expression.

"What do I need all those for?" Cake giggled, and playfully pinched my cheeks.

"No harm in looking good for your first day!" I sighed and rolled my eyes, but was grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

We went out and bought my uniform later that day. We went to the uniform shop, and bought a white shirt with a black tie, a cute black blazer and a mid-thigh length dark blue pleated skirt. We also bought some clear stockings and flat black pumps. We came out of the uniform shop loaded with bags.

"Now for some makeup. And a phone."

"Makeup and a phone? Cake, seriously?"

"Yeah, hon. And I want to be able to contact you if anything happens. And," she winked at me. "You can get the numbers of any cute guys." I shoved her.

"Cake!"

The rest of the week was spent buying books and school supplies. I worried a lot about what I was gonna do when I got there, but I couldn't back out now; I didn't want to disappoint Cake.

On Sunday evening, the day before I went to school, Cake took me to an expensive hairdresser, and had my hair washed, trimmed and permed in a way that the stylist said would give me cute, loose curls. Cake then took me to a place to get my hands and feet done. I felt like a princess after, and said so. She smiled.

"We've got one last stop before we go home."

"Where?" Cake didn't answer, just gave me a mysterious grin.

"Here we are." We were outside a little café, Topped Off. The paint on the wooden sign was peeling, but the bright lights shining inside made it look warm and cosy.

"Cake…" I said, feeling tears prick my eyes. "This is where we used to come with mum and dad…" Cake nodded, smiling sadly.

"I wanted to take you here one last time before you go off to school." She put her arm around my shoulders, and we walked in. The smell of chocolate and freshly roasted coffee hit me as I walked in. I breathed in, revelling in the scent that I hadn't smelt for four years.

We walked to a small table in the corner. An odd piece of wall jutted out in front of it, so it felt separated from the rest of the room. A young woman came to take our order.

"I'll have a latte please. And a caramel shortbread." Said Cake, and the lady turned to me. I studied the menu for a little longer, even though I already knew what I was going to get.

"I'll have the Chai, please," I said. "And the raspberry cheesecake." Exactly what I had always ordered with mum and dad.

"Coming right up." She went, and left me and Cake alone.

"Thanks for all of this, Cake," I said. "It really means a lot to me." Cake smiled, and took my hand across the table.

"I wanted to spend some sister time with you."

"It's been really fun," We were quiet for a few moments. "Have you worked out what the prince says yet?"

"Yeah. I finished it this morning."

"The whole book?" This was Cake's second book. She nodded. "That's great!"

"You wanna read it?"

"Sure!" Cake pulled her small laptop out of her bag, and handed it to me. I read from where I left off, and by the time I had finished it our food had arrived. I closed the laptop and handed it back to Cake.

"It's great, Cake," I said, taking a massive bite of my cheesecake. "Just as good as the first one."

"Thanks, baby." Cake replied, cutting her caramel shortbread up, and taking a small mouthful.

I woke up early the next morning, feeling sick with nerves. I had a shower, washing my hair with my favourite green apple shampoo and conditioner. I lightly towelled my hair dry, and then dried the rest of my body off. I came out of the steamy bathroom wrapped in a towel, with my hair bundled up in a towel on top of my head.

Cake wasn't in her bed, so I presumed she had woken up and gone into the kitchen to make breakfast. Unless she was sleepwalking, like she did sometimes. I got dressed in my tank top and sweat pants, and went into the kitchen. Cake was frying bacon on the stove top, and she had a large bowl containing some kind of batter next to her.

"Bacon pancakes?" I asked hopefully. Cake almost never made bacon pancakes.

"Yep," She smiled as she flipped over the bacon. "I wanted to make something special." I hugged her, and kissed her cheek.

Soon the pancakes were ready, and we sat down at the table with a huge bottle of syrup. I stuffed my mouth with soft, fluffy pancakes, meaty, salt bacon, and sweet, sticky syrup.

"This is so good, Cake." She smiled, and took a sip of her morning coffee.

After breakfast I went back into my bedroom and changed into my uniform. I then went into the bathroom and unwrapped my hair. It was still a little damp, so I blew dry it with my hairdryer. The lady in the hairdressers had been right; I had really pretty beachy waves. I pulled my hair into two pigtails that fell over my shoulders.

I then applied makeup, making sure to keep it quite light. I skipped foundation and lipstick entirely, but applied instead a tinted moisturiser to 'even out my skin tone' like Cake said, a little blush, eyeliner and mascara, neutral coloured eye shadow and lip-gloss. I finished off with my white beanie. I had never really cared about my appearance before, but even I had to admit I looked good.

I walked into the kitchen where Cake was washing the dishes. She looked up, and her mouth fell open.

"Is that really my little Fi?" I nodded, and she spun her finger in a circle, indicating for me to twirl. I did, and she clapped her hands in wonder. "You look spectacular, hon!" I giggled.

"Thanks Cake. It feels so weird. I'm all dressed up and made up, but I guess I could get used to it." Cake laughed.

"That's my girl! Now just go and pack your bag and you can go and catch the bus." I nodded, and went to shove all my books into my designer leather backpack, slung it over my shoulder and went outside to wait for the bus.

It pulled up to the house, and the doors opened. I stepped inside, feeling a little nervous. I slid my money under the glass window to the bus driver, and turned to go down the aisle. The bus was packed; the only seat I could find was right at the back, behind a boy with bubblegum pink hair in a sort of spiky style and a girl with long white hair and pale skin who was talking very fast and squeezing herself closer and closer to him. I laughed inwardly as I thought of how much they reminded me of Prince Gumball and the crazy Ice Queen. The boy winked at me as I walked past, and I smiled back. The free seat was next to a lank boy who looked like he would be pretty tall if he stood up. He was pretty good looking, I'll admit, and seemed to be trying to break the dress code as much as possible without actually wearing different clothes to the uniform. His shirt was unbuttoned down to the middle of his chest, and he had several different length necklaces. His tie was loose, and he wasn't even wearing a blazer. His longish, messy hair was black, except for one chunk that was bleached white.

"Hey," I said, softly. He didn't seem to notice me, so I repeated it a little louder. "Hey!" He looked up, and pulled out his earbuds.

"What?" He said in an unsociable voice.

"I was wondering if anyone was sitting here." He raised his eyebrows.

"Does it look like anyone is?"

"No…so, can I sit there?" He shrugged, and turned back to his phone.

"If you want. I don't care." I put my bag on the ground between my legs.

"You go to Westridge?" I asked. He gave me a look that clearly said, _what are you, an idiot?_

"No," His voice was laced with sarcasm. "I just thought it would be fun to dress up in the Westridge uniform and go to school like this."

"No need to be so rude, I only asked a question."

"Well, excuse me, your highness."

"But she is right, Marshall," I saw the pink haired boy resting his arms on the top of his seat, and looking over at us. "There is no need to be so rude." He blew a pink bubblegum bubble. The dark haired boy, obviously called Marshall, stood up and pulled out a pin that he had stuck into the fabric of his pocket, and popped the bubble.

"Don't you _dare _talk to me like that, pinkie!"

"What're you gonna do about it?"

"You know I'm stronger than you. You can't stand up to me in a fight, now can you Bubba?" The whole bus's attention was focused on the two boys.

"What's going on back there? Lee, sit down and shut up! Gumb, stop showing off!" the bus driver looked into his rear-view mirror and shouted at the boys.

The students in the bus sighed in disappointment as the two sat down. I didn't try and speak to Marshall again the whole journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I finally got a new upload done! Sorry for taking so long, I'll try to be quicker but I'm a highschool student, you can't really expect me to spend all my time writing...well, maybe I do but I have like a hundred stories going at the same time so it might take a while to get new uploads out, just be patient with me pleeeeease! Anways, on with the story:**

I got out in front of the school, and stared at it. **(If you want to know what the school looks like search for posh schools. It's the second one along from the left)** It was grander and bigger than anything I had ever seen before. I had always imagined Westridge very grand and big, but this was way beyond anything I expected.

"Hey." I heard someone say, and saw the pink haired boy leaning casually against a stone pillar with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi." I said, feeling nervous. He was still chewing bubblegum. It was weird, I had always thought of pink hair and bubblegum chewing as girly, and yet here was an obviously popular boy in one of the snobbiest schools you could get into with both of those things.

"You look a little lost. You new here?" I nodded.

"I'm Fionna." I said, holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Bernabon." He said, lazily taking my hand and shaking it.

"Um…Thanks for, you know, standing up for me on the bus." He grinned, grabbed my hand and kissed it, then bent at the waist in an over exaggerated bow.

"No problem, 'your highness'," I laughed. Maybe not everyone at the school was as unsociable as Marshall. "What class have you got now?" I pulled out my timetable.

"Science."

"Who's your teacher?"

"Miss. Bonnibelle." He smiled.

"She's my science teacher as well," He grabbed my hand. "Come on, we're already late." He ran, pulling me along, to a massive science lab. He slung his bag down onto the ground and pulled out his science books, and put a pencil between his teeth. I did the same, and Bernabon pushed open the door for me with his shoulder. He dumped his books and pencil on the desk, and patted the desk next to him while smiling to me. I put my books on the desk, and looked around the class, seeing lots of the girls looking at me jealously. I recognised the white haired girl from on the bus, and heard her whispering to her friend.

"No fair, she gets to sit next to Bubba!"

"Sorry we're late, Miss. B." The teacher smiled at him.

"It's alright, Bernabon. I won't give you an infringement since it's the first day, but make sure it doesn't happen again." Bernabon nodded, and went to stand in one of the bays that were lined along the wall with a guy who had flaming red hair and an orange jewel in a necklace. They fist bumped, and faced the front.

"Now, Fionna, is that right?" I nodded. "Well, it seems that I will have to partner you with someone. Mr. Lee doesn't have a partner." I groaned inwardly. Did I really have to work with that boy?

Miss. B. put her hand on my shoulder and steered me gently to the bay closest to the front where Marshall stood. He looked at me with the same grouchy expression he had on the bus.

"Hi." I said. He jerked his head to acknowledge my presence. Miss. B. stood in front of the class, and smiled at us.

"It's so good to see you all again, class," she said. "Now, before I go any further, I will tell you we are not doing an experiment today." The class groaned loudly, and Miss. B. raised her hands for silence.

"That's enough, class. You can go back to your desks, but thank you for remembering what I said last term about standing in your bays at the start of class." I was relieved to return to my desk. Bookwork didn't sound as fun, but I'd rather sit next to Bernabon than work with Marshall.

Bernabon smiled at me as he sat down. I nervously smiled back. I hoped that he wasn't just being friendly to help me settle in. He seemed really nice and I wanted to be his friend.

Miss. B. gave us our work, and we started doing it. It was easier than I expected, but I wondered if they made everything easier on the first day. I had just finished it when the bell rang for recess, and I packed up and stood behind my desk like all the others were doing. The teacher dismissed us, and I waited for a little while all the others filed out before leaving.

The students were already leaving when I got out there, calling to each other and laughing. I felt rather lonely as I packed my bag and started walking to a deserted spot. I felt someone lightly tap me, and turned to see Bernabon walking beside me. I smiled. I had hoped he wouldn't have left me alone.

"Where you going?" He asked, between chews of gum. I pointed to the spot.

"Over there, I guess." He grinned.

"No you're not," He linked my arm through his, and pulled me in the opposite direction. "You're coming over here."

As I walked with him I noticed two boys staring at me and talking to each other. One of them had bright orange-yellow hair with one side shaved. He was stocky, and was wearing a spiked chocker, and a matching bracelet. His friend, who was a few inches taller, had blond hair and blue eyes, the same as me. His hair was a little shorter than shoulder length, and he had a row of piercings along the top and side of both his ears, and two in his bottom lip.

They notice me looking at them, and stopped whispering, and grinned in my direction. The blond gave me a little wave, and the short one flashed me a peace sign. I smiled and gave them a shy wave back.

"Hey, Bernabon?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Who are those guys? Over there?" I nodded in the direction of the two boys.

"Oh, them. That's Finn and Jake. They're kinda not part of any group, really. A bit like Marshall, I guess, except they're not loners. In a funny way, they're kinda popular, I mean as in loads of girls would love to date Finn, Jake's got a girlfriend, and everyone thinks they're pretty cool."

"Even you?"

"Except me. Anyway, they've been friends ever since they were born, they're like brothers, and it just seems if anyone tries to be part of their group it just isn't the same."

I nodded. I could understand that.

Bernabon unlinked our arms standing near a wall.

"My group is just around the corner," He jerked his head in that direction. "I don't want to give them the wrong idea or anything. Some of the girls can be, how to put it, over protective." I laughed.

"It's fine, dude." We walked around the corner, and the white haired girl who I saw earlier, as well as a girl with a lot of spray tan and wide hips came up.

"Bubba, where were you?" The white haired girl grabbed his arm, ignoring me.

"Yeah, we didn't know where you had gone." Pouted the other girl, taking hold of his other one, pushing me out of the way.

"Cinnamon, Icy, relax, I'm not gonna ditch you guys. I was just finding Fionna, the new kid." He nodded at me, and the girls turned to stare at me. I could tell that they were giving me a look over, seeing if I was worthy of their precious 'Bubba's' time. Of course, I would never be as worthy as they were.

I laughed inside at their names and connection to Bernabon. Cinnamon reminded me of old Ms. Cinnamon bun, and Icy was, of course, the Ice Queen.

"Hi." They said in a tone that didn't exactly make me feel welcome.

"You're new?" Another girl got up from the bench. She sounded a lot friendlier than the other girls. She was pretty pale, and her hair was dyed bright red. "That's so cool. We hardly ever get new students. I'm Pep, by the way." I smiled. She had a strong British accent that almost seemed like she was putting it on.

"Hey, Bubba," I turned, and saw the two guys from earlier leaning against the wall. "You gonna keep the new student all to yourself?"

"Finn and Jake. Of course not, I was just introducing her to the girls." Finn and Jake laughed, and walked up to me.

"Hey. I'm Finn," Finn jerked his thumb at Jake. "And that's Jake."

"I'm Fionna."

"Ya know, if you ever want to you can hang out with us." Jake offered. I smiled.

"Cool. Thanks."

The bell went for recess, and I went to my class. Bernabon wasn't in it, but Jake was. Bernabon was in my last class for the day, English, as was Pep, and we all sat together. After the bell rang, Bernabon waited for me while everyone else left.

"I would wait," Pep said as she ran out the door. "But I've got a piano lesson, and my teacher is really strict about me being on time." After everyone had left, me and Bernabon packed our bags and walked to the bus stop.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask," He said as we were walking. "Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah," I said, pulling it out. "Why?" He took hold of it, and opened it.

"What're you doing?" I said, resisting the urge to grab it back from him. He didn't reply for a moment, but then handed it back.

"My number," He said. "So we can text or whatever." I smiled. Bernabon was really cool.

He pulled his phone out, and I smiled. Even his phone was bubblegum pink. He handed it to me, and I entered my number into it.

"Thanks, Bernabon." He wrinkled his nose.

"Call me Bubba."

"I thought you didn't like being called that." He shrugged.

"I don't mind some people calling me that. And I hate my actual name more."

"I thought it was kinda cute." I blushed, and then hit myself inwardly. I had only just met him this day, and I was already blushing and calling his name cute. What was I thinking?

Bubba turned his head to look at me and smiled.

"You think so?" I didn't look at him. My cheeks were turning redder by the second.

"I mean…I don't know." He laughed, and I wished I had more experience talking to boys.

"I'm sorry," He said, trying to stop his laughter. "It's just your face is so red. I've never seen someone's face turn that colour," He sighed. "I guess I'm used to girls who never blush or care about being sincere or anything like that. You seem different." I looked at him, and for the first time noticed his unusual eye colour. They were so blue that they were practically purple. It went with his hair, and I wondered if he wore contacts so as to make the two match.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess. I know we haven't known each other long but, you know, it just seems like you're different. I haven't met a girl like that since…" His face suddenly saddened.

"What is it?" He smiled again, but it seemed a little forced.

"Nothing. Just a bad memory."

We got onto the bus, and Icy greeted us as we got to the seat that Bubba had sat in that morning.

"Bubba, I saved you a seat!" She grabbed his arm. Bubba smiled politely at her and pulled away.

"Thanks, Icy, but I think I'm gonna sit with Fionna today," Icy glared at me, pure hatred in her eyes. "You wouldn't want her to sit alone, would you?" Icy looked back at Bubba, and her sickly sweet smile returned.

"Of course not Bubba. You're so thoughtful." Bubba nodded in thanks, and sat in one of the free seats at the very back of the bus. It was mostly empty back there, except for Marshall and he wasn't paying any attention to us.

Neither of us really spoke on the way home. The bus stopped near my house, and I got off, smiling at Bubba.

"See you tomorrow." I said, he nodded, and grinned back.

**Ok, so I hoped you liked it! It's longer than my other two have been but the length will probably vary depending on what I have time to write.**

**2x out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I've got another chapter up! Quicker update than usual but I was just writing and I came to a good place to stop so I just thought I'd upload it :) hope you guys enjoy.**

I walked home, and climbed the stairs up to our apartment, and pushed open the door. I dropped my bag on the floor, and started walking down the corridor. I looked up, and Cake ran straight into me, her arms wide. I stumbled, knocked backwards by her, with her arms wrapped in an iron grip around her.

"You're home!" She said. I laughed.

"Yeah, people do usually come home after school." She let me go, grinning broadly.

"I missed you so much!" She put her arm around my shoulders, and walked with me into the kitchen diner. "So, how was it?"

"Better than I expected. I met a few people, and they seem nice."

"Who?"

"Well, there's a guy called Bernabon," Cake raised her eyebrows and I rolled my eyes. "Some girls called Pep, Icy and Cinnamon. And these two other guys called Finn and Jake. Oh, I almost forgot, I 'met'" I made air quotes with my fingers. "A guy called Marshall."

"A lot of guys, then?"

"Yeah, so what?" I crossed my arms defensively. "I'm going to my room." I flopped down on my bed, one arm over my eyes. My feet hung over the edge of my bed, and I wiggled them until my shoes dropped off. Cake opened the door and popped her head inside.

"I'm just gonna go out to the shops to get something for dinner, hon. I'll be back in half an hour." I grunted, and she left.

I got up off the bed, after much effort, and got changed from my uniform into a t-shirt and running shorts. I walked into the bathroom and took off my hat. I pulled my pigtails and brushed my hair before pulling back into a tight ponytail, and removed all the remaining makeup from my face. I then pulled out my phone and texted Cake.

hi cake im just going out for a run.

In a few minutes my phone buzzed with a message from Cake.

k hon be safe

I smiled, and texted her back promising her I would be, before I plugged in my earbuds into my phone, wondering what music Cake had selected for me. I grinned as I looked at the songs. My sister knew me well. Lots of dubstep, electro, rock and k-pop (my guilty pleasure).

I walked down the stairs (an exercise in itself since we lived on the 20th floor) and stepped out onto the sidewalk outside of the door. I jogged along, absent mindedly humming softly along to the music as I ran.

After I had been running for a while I became aware of someone jogging alongside of me. I turned my head and saw Berna…Bubba jogging along with me. He noticed me watching him, and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes, and faced forward again, muttering 'you could have told me you were there'. He laughed, making me grin.

"You like running, then?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm really into sports. You?" He shrugged.

"I go to the gym a lot, and run obviously, but that's about it." I nodded, and focused on running.

We ran for a bit longer, until we turned around to start going back home. We came to a turning.

"I'm going this way." I said. Bubba smiled.

"See you tomorrow." I waved, and ran off down the street.

I got home, opened the door and ran up the stairs. The last few flights were torture, but I forced myself to keep running through the pain like I always do. I opened the door hot and sweaty. Cake was obviously home from shopping; she had dumped most of the shopping bags in the hallway. I kicked them aside, and walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the table, and rested my head on the cool wooden table top. I closed my eyes, and felt ready to fall asleep.

"Hon, you stink," I laughed slightly. Cake and I were always like that around each other; no beating around the bush, straight to the point. "Go and take a shower before I suffocate."

I groaned, and got up from the table. I slowly walked into the bathroom, and covered my hair with a shower cap and took a two minuet shower. I quickly dried off, braided my hair and got into my tank top and sweat pants. I read until dinner, then ate and went to bed.

A few days went by, and I found myself enjoying school more and more. But even I couldn't pretend that I wasn't relieved when the weekend came. I spent the time hanging out with new friends, and just being lazy at home with Cake. The next week on Monday I got ready, and waited outside for the bus. When it arrived I hopped on, smiled at the bus driver and started searching for a seat.

As I walked down the isle of the bus I couldn't help but notice that practically every boy's eyes were on me, and as soon as I sat down in an empty I checked my uniform to make sure everything was in its right place and I didn't have anything on my shirt or skirt. After making sure everything was normal, I checked my timetable and pulled out my math books so they were ready for when I got to school. I hated maths. I had never been any good at it, and just couldn't get my head around all the symbols and numbers and letters.

As I got off the bus, the Westridge boys seemed to be following me. I turned around to the group of them and raised my eyebrows. A dark haired one stepped up to me.

"Can I carry your books, Fionna?" I nodded hesitantly, and passed him my books, though only one thing was going through my head. How the heck did this random guy know my name? I was now officially creeped out.

As if the boy had started a chain reaction the other guys swarmed around me, all asking to carry something for me. Why did they care so much about carrying stuff for me?

"Would you all just shut up for a minute?" I shouted and the boys quieted down. "I'm not totally incompetent you know. I have enough strength in my little female body to carry a bag and a few books." I grabbed my bag back from a blond boy who had taken it, and took my books back from the dark haired guy. I walked off, wondering why the guys had taken such an interest in me. I mean, I'm not that special or anything, so why would they all want to help me carry stuff?

At recess I went to my locker that Cake had just gotten me, and entered in my combination. I shoved my maths books in and pulled out my English, science and drama ones. As I shut the door and locked it I turned and came to face to face with Cinnamon and Icy. They both had their arms crossed over their chests, and sulky expressions on their faces. I stood with my back pressed against my locker, thoroughly confused.

"How do you do it?" I could practically hear the venom in Icy's words.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about, Icy." I tried to push past them, but they wouldn't let me.

"You've only been here for a week, and yet you've already managed to get Bubba to give you his phone number, and every guy in this whole school now is fixated on becoming the first person here who's dated you. How the heck do you do it?" I shrugged, and smirked inwardly. Maybe I could have a little fun here.

"I guess I'm just naturally beautiful. And talented. And just totally awesome." I counted off the complements I was giving myself on my fingers as I said them. I swear I heard Icy growl.

"It took us ages for Bubba even to look at us sideways, and yet he's paid more attention to you on your first day than he has to us in our whole time at this school. How the heck do you do it?" I shrugged again.

"No idea. Maybe you could just try being genuine instead of just putting on a fake personality to try and tempt the boys?"

"Don't you dare talk to us in that way you little…"

"Hey! Get off her!" Someone pushed the girls away, and my eyes widened when I saw who it was. Marshall Lee. The girls stared at him too. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the girls. When we were a little way away, he let go of my arm, and just walked beside me, not looking at me.

"Thanks." I mumbled a little awkwardly. He shrugged.

"Learn to stand up for yourself a bit better." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll try. And anyway, why did you stand up for me back there?" Marshall stopped walking, and shoved his hands into his pockets, and looked up and down the hallway as if to make sure no one was there. He didn't have to bother; the hallway was completely deserted apart from us.

"I guess…I kinda felt guilty about how I acted towards you on your first day." I raised my eyebrows.

"Is that as close to an apology as I'm gonna get?" He looked at me through his long hair.

"Yep, and you'd better make the best of it." I laughed, and he smiled. I felt weak at the knees when he did. I had never noticed before, but Marshall was extremely cute. Like, cute enough to rival Bubba's position of cutest boy in school.

"Hey, you can smile!" I said, still grinning. "I thought you lacked those muscles or something." Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Look, if anyone bothers you again, just tell me and I'll sort them out for you."

"What happened to learning to defend myself?"

"I'll do it for you until you learn how to do it yourself." I smiled again.

"Thanks, Marshall," He shrugged, and started to walk away. "Hey, Marshall?" He turned his head.

"What?"

"Does this mean we're friends or something?"

"Friend? I don't know what the word means." I laughed, and he grinned again, and walked away. I shoved my books into my bag, and walked to where I sat at recess, a smile still on my face. Maybe Marshall wasn't so bad.

**So, there you go, Marshall's nicer than you expected, or were you expecting him to be nice? Tell me in the reviews (come on, hit that button, you know you want to) but seriously, it really makes my day seeing that someone's reviewed on my story. Anway, 2x out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New update yay! I am really loving writing this story for you guys, it's so fun! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked hard on it, and it's probably my favourite chapter so far. Now, it's Story time! (heh, get the reference?)**

A week later I sat on the couch reading one of Cake's books when I heard Cake call me from the front hall.

"Hey, Fi hon there's something in the mail for you!" I got up and went to see what it was. I took the envelope from Cake, and opened it.

"I've been invited to a Halloween party," I said, and showed her the invite. "It says you have to come dressed up and with a mask so no one could recognise you."

"When is it?"

"October 31st, of course."

I decided on my costume, a vampire queen, and Cake and I started work on making it. Cake loved crafts, and so would rather make a costume then buy one. We made a blood red dress that reached my mid-thigh. It had ribbons that laced up the front, and we bought a pair of knee high, high heeled black boots with lots of chains and buckles on them. We then made a floor length black cape that fastened onto the dress at my shoulders. It had a hood on it, which I would pull up over my back wig.

My mask was pure white, and fastened behind my head with ribbons. I also bought a few heavy, dark silver rings and necklaces, as well as a bashed up silver crown that I placed at an odd angle on my head, and a pair of vampire fangs. I had to admit, my costume was pretty freaking awesome.

When the day of the party arrived, Cake dropped me off at the place where it was being held. It was an outside area with a makeshift stage. The night air was cold, and I was glad for my cloak.

I hoped I would see someone I recognised, but everyone was totally unrecognisable under their masks, until I saw someone who I would know even with a mask on. She was talking to a boy in a zombie costume, and I smirked as I heard her voice. Only one person at this party would have such red hair and that strong of a British accent.

"Pep?" I said, and she turned to face me.

"Hi…vampire." I laughed.

"It's me, Fionna."

"Oh, hey Fi I didn't know you were coming. This is Zac by the way, he goes to our school." She motioned to the boy she was talking to before. Zac nodded to me, and I grinned in response.

"So," Zac said. "I hear the Undead Lords are playing tonight."

"Who're the Undead Lords?" I asked. Pep and Zac stared at me like I had two heads or something.

"They're only, like, the biggest teenage band ever." Pep said.

"Apparently one of the members goes to our school, but they always play in costume so no one knows who he is." I saw Pep roll her eyes under her mask.

"That's just a rumour. Probably."

"What kind of music do they play?" I asked, curious. Pep shrugged.

"Mostly rock, but bits and pieces of most styles." I nodded.

"Cool." Zac nudged Pep.

"Speaking of the Undead Lords, they're probably going to be up soon.

A teenage boy came up to the microphone and tapped it a couple of times to make sure it was working.

"Hello everyone! Thanks for coming tonight," He cleared his throat. "Now, we've got a very special band playing for us tonight. Could you all please put your hands together for the Undead Lords!" The crowd went wild. Everyone was clapping and screaming as the band walked out onstage.

The band members took their places, leaving the centre microphone free. Everything was silent for a little while, and then all of a sudden every single light went out, leaving us in pitch black. Everyone started murmuring in confusion. Had there been a problem with the power?

Then, faint blue lights eliminated the stage, and smoke machines covered the stage with a misty veil. The smoke wreathed around a boy, who definitely hadn't been there before the lights turned out. The boy was crouching in front of the centre microphone. A single spotlight shone on him, and he stood up. He was wearing a red cloak and hood, with a guitar shaped like an axe. He was clearly a vampire, and wore a mask which covered half his face so it was impossible to tell what he really looked like, apart from the fact that he was relatively tall and thin.

The crowd went ballistic as he lifted one hand with two fingers raised in a 'rock on' symbol.

"That's the lead singer, Marcus Luke. Girls go craaazy over him." Pep murmured to me.

"Including you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Pep blushed.

"Whatever, I'm allowed to. He's totally cute." I laughed, then quietened as Marcus Luke started to speak.

"Hey, everyone! What is up?" The crowd started cheering, and I rolled my eyes. You didn't need to cheer every time a cute, famous boy asked you a question. Marcus motioned for silence, and everyone quietened immediately.

The band launched right into a heavy metal song, and I had to admit that they were amazing. When more of a soft rock song started, I heard Marcus's voice properly for the first time, and as soon as he started singing I understood why every girl listening to him fell in love with him. His voice was absolutely perfect, not too high or low and he sang every note of the song without cracking or going slightly off tune even once.

The band played a few more songs and then went offstage. The party guests continued to wander around talking.

"So, what did you think of them?" Pep asked.

I thought for a moment. In actual fact I thought there were some of the best musicians I had ever heard, but I didn't want to sound like some obsessive boy band fan. **(I am by no means intending to offend boy band fans here ;) you guys are awesome some of my best friends are boy band fans) **

"They were pretty good." I said. Pep raised her eyebrows.

"You can't be serious. They're way better than pretty good." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, fine they were great." I said with a grin.

I fanned myself with my hands. It was really crowded and getting pretty hot.

"I think I'm gonna go behind the stage to get some air." I said. Pep and Zac nodded, and I slipped away from the crowd.

It was darker as I approached the back of the stage, but there were less people there, and it was much cooler. I went around to the back of the stage and stopped dead as I saw that someone was already there. In the dim light I couldn't see much of them, but I recognised the costume. Marcus Luke.

He turned sharply as he heard me stopped suddenly. I couldn't see the expression on his face as he looked at me. It took a few seconds for either of us to speak, and he spoke first.

"Hey." He said casually.

"Um…hi?" I said nervously, taking a few steps towards him. "Marcus Luke, right?" He laughed lightly.

"You're the first girl I've ever met after a show who hasn't been screaming my name and tried to make out with me." I grimaced.

"I guess being a teenage celebrity is hard, huh?" He shrugged.

"It's not so bad since I go by a stage name and always go in costume."

"So, Marcus Luke isn't your real name?" He shook his head. "What is?" He smirked.

"Now that I've never trusted anyone I meet as Marcus Luke with." I grinned.

"That's cool," I suddenly got hit with the realisation that I was talking to probably the most popular teenage heartthrob singer ever. Does that ever happen to anyone else? You're doing something, and you know what you're doing, but you suddenly get his with the realisation of it. "I…I only really came behind the stage to get some air. I'd better go back." I turned to leave, but heard his footsteps, and felt him grab my wrist.

"Please don't go," I twisted around, accidently making myself uncomfortably close to the celebrity. He hurriedly let go of my wrist and stepped away, and I was sure he was blushing. "I've never really met anyone who just talks to me like I'm a normal human being. It's kinda nice I guess."

"But I thought you went through your everyday life like a normal guy?" He shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't really have any friends…everyone kinda ignores me." I have to admit, I felt kinda sorry for him.

We chatted for a while, and I had to admit Marcus was unlike everything I'd ever imagined a celebrity to be. I thought teenage celebrities were all spoilt, snobby brats, but Marcus was one of the nicest, most genuine boys I'd ever met. And I'm not just saying that because he was insanely cute.

After a little while, I looked up at the cars that were parked at the roadside, and recognised Cake's car.

"I've got to go." I said.

"Oh…ok." Marcus and I just stood there for a moment opposite each other. Then he stepped towards me, and his face hovered in front of mine for a moment. We looked into each other's eyes, both unsure of what to do.

Even in the dim light I noticed his unusual eye colour. It was the exact colour you'd expect a vampire to have. A dark rusty brown, almost red. I wondered if he wore contacts.

After a few seconds of just standing there, Marcus closed the gap between us, and our lips met. I felt like a bolt of pure electricity had just gone through me. My brain felt fuzzy for a fraction of a second, and then I started being able to think again. I was kissing a boy I'd only just met. Not only that, but he was probably the most popular boy of his age.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but it was the most amazing thing I ever experienced. I know I'd only just met him, but it just felt so right. We weren't touching apart from our lips, and when we broke apart I could see, even in the dim light, that his cheeks were bright red, and I presumed mine looked the same way.

"I've…I've got to go." I stammered again, and walked slightly stiffly over to where Cake's car was. I tapped the window, and she looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. She unlocked the doors and I got in and sat beside her on the passenger seat.

"Had a good time, hon?" I nodded, and leant my forehead against the cool window with a dreamy sigh. Cake raised her eyebrows. "Something you want to tell me, babycakes?" I shook my head.

"Not yet."

I spent the whole drive home thinking about Marcus. How cute he was, what we talked about and most of all, the kiss. In fact, I was so lost in thought I only realised what I had forgotten by the time we got home.

"Crud!" I yelled, straightening up in the car seat. Cake looked at me in confusion.

"What's so crud, hon?" I sat completely still for a moment, before suddenly bursting into tears.

"My name," I choked out between sobs. "I didn't give him my name!"

**I love that ending...so cliche. Can you guess who Marcus Luke is in real life? You probably can, it's kinda obvious. Review and tell me who you think he is! Or just review! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssseeeee review! It's you guys that keep me going and I get a really big kick out of someone reviewing on my story, so go ahead!**

**Also, two things about this chapter. One: I don't celebrate Halloween and I actually had to google when is Halloween to get the date for the party XD lol I'm probably one of the only people who has no idea when Halloween is. Two: If you want to know what Marcus's outfit looked like, here is a link to the pic except in the story he has a mask on and no hambo: **

** art/Marshall-Lee-The-Vampire-King-322178792**

**Oh, random question for this chapter, does anyone who is reading this story like the Beatles? I know it is a random question but I am listening to the Beatles song Blackbird and I totally love it so just wondering. I know I'm weird but I'm proud of it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woop woop six chapters! (does little victory dance around the room) Ok ok ok, i know six chapters isn't that big of a deal, but i'm excited XP. Lol, if this is what I'm like at six chapters can you guys imagine what I'll be like when we get to ten? We're over half way there guys!**

**Ok, i know this fanfic is, like, really tiny and not that many people know about it, and it only has something like 8 followers, but i love this story so much. I can't wait to see where it's going (and no, I haven't planned an ending XD im a little *cough massively cough* disorganised) and I love getting reviews and knowing that someone out there is enjoying my story :) But anywayies, onward ho!**

ML

I have no idea why I kissed her. Something just came over me and I knew I had to kiss her before she left. The kiss was absolutely amazing, if you're wondering. And I had to admit, I was kinda sad when it ended. I had wanted it to go on forever.

After she left I stood in the dark of the stage's shadow for a little while, before walking over to my bands bus. Along the way, I got attacked by hordes of my screaming fans, and wished my security guards were there.

"Marcus Luke! OhmyglobIloveyousomuch!"

"Sign my shirt Marcus Luke!"

"Sign my face!"

"Sing me a song Marcus!"

I ran through the crowds, the girls tearing at my costume, hoping to get a piece of it to take home with them. Fortunately, it was very strongly made, so they couldn't rip off any of it.

I got into the bus, and flopped down on one of the seats with a sigh. The drummer, Mochro as we knew him, smirked.

"Screaming fans giving you a hard time dude?" Mochro was fairly tall, with olive skin and black hair which he had died in silver stripes.

"Uh, man, they literally make even a walk to the bus hard." Mochro laughed.

"It's all part of being a super famous music artist, dude. You'd better get used to it." I sometimes doubted that Mochro actually knew anyone's names. He called literally everyone dude.

"Yeah, thankfully I was smart and when I put this band together I chose a stage name and always go masked." Mochro faked a hurt expression.

"I is smarts!" I laughed, and took off my mask, rubbing my eyes.

"You know, I always complain about the fans…but I did meet the most amazing girl tonight." Mochro looked suddenly interested.

"Oh? What happened?" I blushed.

"I kissed her…" Mochro smirked.

"Taking that relationship rather fast, aren't you dude? What's her name?"

"It's…" My brow furrowed, and I tried to remember. She must have told me her name! "She's called…her name…"

"Oh, glob you didn't ask her did you?" I shook my head. "Well, what did she look like?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, she was in costume!"

"Dude, you should have at least gotten her name! You'll, like, probably never see her again if you don't know her name." I leant my head on the top of the seat back and groaned.

"She was, like, perfect man!" I sat up suddenly. "What am I supposed to do now?" Mochro shrugged.

"Settle for a lesser chick." I rolled my eyes.

"I've got to find her. Somehow, I've just got to."

F

I flopped down on my bed at home and cried. I told Cake all about what happened, and she was sitting beside me rubbing my back.

"Hon, it'll be alright. They'll be other guys out there." I flipped over onto my back.

"You don't understand Cake! He was perfect. Like, totally perfect. And I'll never meet him again." Cake didn't say anything, just continued rubbing my back.

Thankfully tomorrow was the weekend, and I could just stay at home and sulk. I didn't leave my room the whole two days. I know, I know, drama queen much, but I was just so angry at myself, and sad, and all I wanted to do was sulk about it.

I lay on my bed on Sunday afternoon sulking when I heard my phone buzz. I picked it up and saw Marshall's name on the screen. I unlocked the phone and read his text message.

Marshall: Hey what u doin?

Me: Sulking

Marshall: y?

Fionna: Cause it's a free country

Marshall: :P want to hang?

Me: sure where?

Marshall: park in five?

Me: k ill be there

I shouted at Cake that I was going out, and she shouted back that it was fine. I got dressed in some more suitable clothes (aka not sweat pants and a tank top that I haven't washed for about four days and have a chocolate milk stain on it) and walked out the door. I had on my white beany and a turtleneck jumper (I IRL wish I had one of those XP)

I walked down the street to the park near my house. I saw Marshall leaning against a tree, dressed all in black as usual, and I rolled my eyes. Maybe if he dropped the emo attitude he would get more friends. I walked up to him and leaned against the tree as well. He looked up from his phone and raised his eyebrows as a greeting. I laughed slightly, and contemplated what to do to get his attention away from his phone. I thought up a plan, and chuckled to myself.

I grabbed a tree branch above me, and hooked my legs over it. I hung upside down, my arms crossed staring at Marshall. When he didn't look up, I poked his shoulder and he looked up. His eyes widened, and it was all I could do not to laugh.

"What the heck are you doing, Fionna?" He said with a confused expression. I laughed.

"Well, you did say we were going to hang, didn't you?" He grinned.

"You," He said. "Are an idiot." I smiled back.

"And yet, somehow, you manage to survive." He shook his head laughing, and pulled himself up onto a branch next to my one, so we were hanging upside down out of a tree facing each other. I'm pretty sure more than one person thought we were insane, but what the heck. It was fun.

"You can't complain about me being an idiot now can you?" I said, smirking. Marshall sighed melodramatically.

"I guess not," His expression turned thoughtful. "Hey, Fi, why were you sulking earlier?"

**Ok, so yeah it's a kinda short chapter but I hope you liked it. I know it was a long time coming, but don't worry! i'm not going to abandon this story i'm really enjoying it, so i'm just gonna keep going, but if there is a long break between chapters then just bare with me, please! (puts on full body armour just in case) **

**Anyways, 2x out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeeeeey! Ok, so before I get started sorry this chapter is so short! I have been moving house and haven't had a lot of time to write. Plus the internet here is pretty slow but I'll soldier on. **

**Ok, so I'm just gonna reply to a few reviews real quick. ****WolfGirl074: ****Thanks! You're awesome too. ****Spirit of Imagination:**** *eats cookie*. ****idratherdiethanbefamous:**** One word for you OK (lol) ****Bloomlover32123:**** *wipes away tears with new update***

**Ok, so this chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers/followers/favouriters. You know who you are :) I love you guys.**

I chewed on my lip. Should I tell Marshall the truth? I'd only told Cake what actually happened, not even Bubba knew, and he was my best friend (apart from Cake of course).

"I forgot to do something," I said. It wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie. "Something really important, and I was just mad about it." He nodded.

"You have a good Halloween?" I shrugged.

"Pretty good. I went to a Halloween concert and heard the Undead Lords play for the first time." Marshall grinned.

"What did you think of them?"

"They were awesome. And I…I got to meet the lead singer, Marcus Luke."

"Cool. What was your costume?" I grinned.

"It was so awesome, me and Cake made it. It was this red dress with laces going up the front, and I had this totally math black cape that went down to the ground, and a black wig with a silver crown. Oh, and a white mask."

ML

It was all I could do to keep my eyes from bugging out of their sockets. I had kissed Fionna. I had kissed Fionna. I had freaking kissed FIONNA! I wondered if I should tell her. If I told her then maybe she would kiss me again…sigh…no! If I told her it might ruin our totally comfortable friendship.

"Sounds awesome." Was all I said. Fionna leant up, grabbed the branch and unhooked her legs. She jumped down onto the ground, and brushed her hair out of her face. She looked at me and laughed.

"Your face is so red, Marsh!" She blushed. "I mean, Marshall." I jumped down and stood next to her.

"You can call me Marsh if you want," I grinned. "Only you though." She smiled brightly.

"Well I'm honoured, Marsh." She said, causing me to laugh.

"So, what did you think of the lead singer? I've heard that girls go crazy over him, and always try to rip off his mask whenever they get near him."

F

"He was pretty cool," I said, choosing my words carefully and avoiding the words like, kiss and OHMIGLOB HE WAS SO HOT! "He wasn't anything like I thought a teen superstar would be." Marshall nodded.

"I've never met him before. Heck, I've never even been to one of his concerts. But the Undead Lords' music is pretty cool."

"Yeah, it is. Definitely gonna be one of my new favourite bands." Marshall smiled.

"What kind of music are you into?"

"Rock, pop, dubstep…" I blushed, contemplating whether to tell him my secret pleasure. "And k-pop." Marshall raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, so what?"

"What k-pop bands do you like?"

"My favourite is definitely SHINee **(I IRL love them. Absolutely my fave k-pop band)** Girls Generation and TVXQ **(Catch me if you wanna…does anyone else IRL want those weird arm/dragon/silvery chain things?)** are ok as well," Marshall nodded. "I swear Marshall, if you tell anyone I will personally hunt you down and murder you in your sleep." Marshall burst out laughing at my dead seriousness.

"Don't worry, I won't," He said. "Besides, who would I tell? You're basically my only friend."

"Touché."

**So yeah, pretty short but I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer. But it might take a little longer to update. You guys tell me what you want, longer chapters but a slower update, or short chapters and a slightly faster update. Let me know in the reviews, k?**

**Anyways, 2x out!**


End file.
